Dans l'arène de Poudlard
by Lani
Summary: COMPLETE! Quand un Gryffondor et un Serpentard se liguent pour l'Amoûûûûûr! et jouent les entremetteuses slash SBSR
1. Prologue

**

Bonjour tout le monde! 
    
** Ça fait pas mal de temps qu'une idée de slash Sirius/Severus me trotte dans la tête. C'est en lisant un poème sur Sev' (De Petite Dilly, allez lire ses poèmes, ils sont superbes!) que l'idée de faire cette fic m'est venue. Alors non, ce ne sont pas des poèmes que je vais écrire mais une pièce de théâtre (je vous épargne toutes les connexions dans ma tête pour en arriver à faire une pièce de théâtre en partant de poèmes!). A l'heure où j'écris ce prologue, elle appartient encore au genre classique: C'est-à-dire règle des trois unités, de la vraisemblance et des bienséances. (c'est marrant parce que j'ai essentiellement ressortis mes feuilles de cours pour écrire cette fic et pas pour réviser pour le bac… oui, je suis une sale gosse!). 
    
La pièce sera en 3 actes (donc un chapitre par acte), elle se déroulera pendant la 6ème année des Maraudeurs et donc, de Sévérus.
    
Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de spoilers du Tome V, mais est-il vraiment encore nécessaire de préciser ça?
    
Bon, je fais une fois pour toutes le disclaimer: Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de JK Rowling. Tous ces petits personnages avec qui je fais allègrement mumuse sont à elle.
    
**Les Personnages
: **    
****

Sévérus Rogue, ami de Jérôme Zabini, il aime Lily Evans

****

Jérôme Zabini, Serpentard, ami de Sévérus Rogue (Je ne sais pas comment s'appelle le pôpa de Blaise Zabini, alors bon… faites comme si c'était lui!)

****

Sirius Black, ami de James Potter, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, il aime Lily Evans

****

James Potter, ami de Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black, il aime secrètement Lily Evans

****

Rémus Lupin, ami de James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black

****

Lily Evans, elle aime secrètement James Potter

    
****La scène est à Poudlard


	2. Acte I

ACTE PREMIER

Scène 1: Rémus

REMUS: Ah mon dieu, que la pleine Lune est cruelle avec moi! Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça! M'enfin, rien ne sert de s'apitoyer sur son sort, non? Oui, je sais, je suis la voix de la raison! Et vu que j'ai atteint le septième sens, j'ai comme l'impression que cette journée va être … intense… _Oh oui!_ (_Il prend une voix nasillarde_) _Je vois… je vois beaucoup d'émotions… oh oui! De la passion! Beaucoup de passion!_ (_Il reprend sa voix normal et se frappe la tête avec sa main_) J'suis vraiment pas net des fois… enfin des fois… Mais, que vois-je? Mon ami Sirius qui accourt! Ce cher Sirius… Toujours entrain de faire marcher son charme sur Lily… Mais, il est fort à craindre que le cœur de Lily n'est pas pour lui… Hum là, c'est indéniable, je suis fêlé! Mais moi au moins, je regarde ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, hein Sirius! (_Il s'adresse à Sirius qui parle avec un Gryffondor, de l'autre côté de la scène_). Il est tellement obnubilé par Lily qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de l'état de son meilleur ami… Mais comment pourrait-il faire attention à James alors qu'il ne fait même pas attention à lui? Moi, mon petit doigt me dis que le petit Sirius est amoureux mais pas de la personne qu'il croit! Mais l'amour rend aveugle, non? Moi, ce que je comprend pas, c'est qu'on dit que ceux qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent et que les opposés s'attirent… ça reste un grand mystère pour moi, dans le genre, pourquoi les poissons rouges ne font que tourner dans leur bocal? Oui, je sais, c'est existentiel comme questions mais c'est toujours mieux que (_Il prend une voix aiguë_) _Est-ce que Lily m'aime? Oh Mumus, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire?_ (_Il respire un bon coup_) Faut pas croire, j'aime mon ami!

(_Sirius fonce sur Rémus_)

~

Scène 2: Sirius, Rémus

SIRIUS: Ah mon Mumus! Encore une journée à devoir supporter Rogue! A le voir tourner autour de Lily! 

REMUS: (_Il marmonne_) Il est pas l'seul…

SIRIUS: Comment?

REMUS: Non, rien… tu disais? Ah oui, ô rage, ô désespoir… ah non, c'est pas ça, c'est vrai! Ô ma Lily! Ô ma chérie!

SIRIUS: Oui bon ça va hein! J'y peux rien moi! … hum… Lunard?

REMUS: Oh, je n'aime pas ce regard…

SIRIUS: Quoi? Quel regard? … Il faut que tu m'aides!

REMUS: (_Il pousse un soupir de _désespoir) A faire quoi? Tu veux que Lily te tombe dans les bras?

SIRIUS: Ouiiiiiiii !

REMUS: Arrête de sauter partout! 

SIRIUS: Oui oui… Bon alors, t'as une idée?

REMUS: Hum oui…

SIRIUS: (_Il donne un coup de coude à Rémus)_ Oh… regarde… Snivellus…

REMUS: Tu devrais arrêter avec lui, tu sais…

SIRIUS: Oh Mumus!

REMUS: Quoi? Bon aller, viens, on va en cours…

__

Sirius se précipite vers la sortie, s'arrête et se retourne vers Rémus qui avance nonchalamment vers lui.

SIRIUS: Je t'aime mon frère!

REMUS: (_Il respire profondément_) Je sais…

~

Scène 3: Séverus, Jérôme

SEVERUS: Regarde! Encore Black… Qu'est-ce qu'il peux m'énerver lui! A toujours mettre son nez là où il ne devrait pas… En plus, il est toujours joyeux! Si ça, ça veux pas dire qu'il est complètement frappé moi je ne m'appelle plus Rogue! 

JEROME: (_Il pouffe de rire_) Oooooh Séverus, c'est pas bien de dire des méchancetés sur les autres!

__

Séverus le regarde de travers.

JEROME: C'est vrai qu'il a l'air fêlé mais…

SEVERUS: Mon Dieu, tu lui trouves des excuses!

JEROME: (_Il repouffe de rire_) Oh Sev' ! J'essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas…

__

Un ange passe… enfin… une Lily Evans passe.

JEROME: Finalement, j'ai compris… Hey Sev… t'as les mêmes goûts que Black… Vous aimez la même fille! HA HA HA!

SEVERUS: Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…

JEROME: Hum… Nous disions donc que les propriétés de la mandragore sont énôôôôrmes comparées à celles de l'algue Al'Lan…

SEVERUS: Jérôme…

JEROME: Donc, pour sauver l'algue Al'Lan qui est en voie de disparition…

SEVERUS: Hum hum…

JEROME: Il suffit donc… d'utiliser plus de mandragore!… Tu sais Sev, les potions ça peux se révéler captivant si on écoute!

SEVERUS: Aaaaah tu m'énerves!

~

Scène 4: Sirius, James, Rémus, Peter, Lily, Séverus, Jérôme, le professeur de potion

JAMES: Toi aussi tu m'énerves Snivellus!

LE PROF: Monsieur Potter, retournez-vous!

JAMES: Oui, Monsieur…

SEVERUS: (_Il prend la voix de James et un air de mijaurée_) _Oui, Monsieur_… James "CarpetteMan" Potter…

__

Jérôme affiche clairement un sourire sadique. _Le professeur sort de la pièce_.

SIRIUS: Oh Snivellus, t'as un truc au milieu du visage… ah oui, c'est ton nez…

JAMES: Hey Patmol, à ce stade, c'est plus un nez, c'est une péninsule!

__

On dénombre quelques rires du côté Gryffondor.

SEVERUS: Dis Potter, comment tu fais pour rentrer dans tes chaussures? Nan parce que tu dois avoir des chevilles énormes…

__

Des Serpentards ricanent.

SEVERUS: Tu veux un chausse-pied pour Noël?

JAMES: Fais gaffe Snivellus…

JEROME: Ah, tout de suite, la violence! Sacrés Gryffondors!

SEVERUS: Je sais, j'vais voir ma gueule à la récrée…

JEROME: Et gna gna gna…

SEVERUS: Et gna gna gna! Quoi Black? On a blessé ton petit copain?

__

Le poing de Sirius part dans la figure de Séverus. Des cris horrifiés fusent dans la Salle de classe en voyant Séverus, la lèvre en sang, tomber de sa chaise. C'est ce moment que choisit le prof pour revenir.

LE PROF: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ici? Mademoiselle Evans?

LILY: Euh…

LE PROF: Messieurs Black et Rogue, je présume? Soit… vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

__

Le professeur retourne à son bureau et les élèves à leur potion.

SEVERUS: (_Chuchotant_) Crétin…

SIRIUS: (_Chuchotant aussi_) Abrutis…

SEVERUS: Pion d'fac…

SIRIUS: Tu sais même ce que c'est qu'une fac…

LILY: Oh pitié!

SIRIUS: Oh Lily! J'suis désolé! C'est lui qui a commencé…

SEVERUS: Sale gosse…

LILY: Là, j'suis d'accord!

SIRIUS: Mais…

__

Jérôme ricane et Severus affiche un sourire plus que victorieux.

SEVERUS: (_Il pointe son doigt vers Lily_) Elle-est-à-moi!

SIRIUS: (_Il se lève et hurle_) NON!

LE PROF: Monsieur Black! Sortez d'ici tout de suite!

__

Sirius sort de la salle de classe sous les applaudissements et rires des Serpentards.

~

Scène 5: Jérôme, Rémus

_Jérôme et Rémus attendent leurs amis devant la porte de la salle de classe_.

REMUS: Euh… je sais qu'on est pas censé se parler mais…

JEROME: Hum?

REMUS: Bin… Je sais que les deux crétins d'à côté croient sincèrement qu'ils aiment Lily mais…

JEROME: Oui, et alors? Tu veux en venir à où?

REMUS: Tu crois pas qu'ils sont amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre?

JEROME: Aaaah tu me rassures! J'croyais être le seul à l'avoir remarqué!

REMUS: (_Il soupire de soulagement_)

JEROME: Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

REMUS: Hey! Je croyais que c'était les Serpentards les pro des coups foireux!

JEROME: Des coups foireux oui, mais, on a pas vraiment l'habitude de jouer les entremetteuses!

REMUS: Certes… 

JEROME: Soit… je propose donc une trêve entre nous.

REMUS: ça marche!

__

Ils se serrent la main et sourient machiavéliquement

FIN DE L'ACTE I


	3. Acte II

ACTE II

****

Scène 1: Sirius, James

(_Assis au milieu de la pièce, entourés de bouteilles_)

SIRIUS: Une bière au beurre, ça va. Deux bières au beurre, ça va. Trois bières au beurre, ça va… (_Il pousse une bouteille_) Ooooh ça roule! Quatre bières au beurre ça va… Cinq bières au beurre, ça… va… Six bières au beurre, ça fait un pack… euh… y'a des pack chez les sorciers?

JAMES: Ché pô…

SIRIUS: Ooooh Jamie! Petit inculte!

JAMES: Aaaah je t'emmerde!

SIRIUS: Je sais bien!

__

Ils se regardent et pouffent de rire.

SIRIUS: Ouuuh, le petit James est tout rouge! Aurait-il quelque chose à dire à ce cher Patmol?

JAMES: Moi? Mais… euh… non…

SIRIUS: Ah (_Il paraît déçu_) Bon bin d'accord…

JAMES: Siri? A ton avis, pourquoi les poissons font que tourner dans leur bocal?

SIRIUS: Ché pô… pourquoi?

JAMES: Bah… (_Il essaye de se lever et trébuche sur une bouteille et se retrouve à son point de départ_) C'est Rémuuus, il se demandait ça ce matin dans la salle de bain…

SIRIUS: Soit doit être à cause de la Lune…

JAMES: Ouai… n'empêche, il est bizarre. Taleur je l'ai croisé et il parlait dans un coin avec… avec… un Serpentard!

SIRIUS: Hein?

JAMES: Et attention! Môssieur ne se refuse rien! Pas avec n'importe qui! Avec… avec le meilleur ami de Snivellus! Enfin ami… je sais pas si Snivellus est capable d'avoir une relation social parce que…

SIRIUS: (_Il coupe la parole à James)_ James, tu devrais arrêter de boire… surtout dans l'après-midi!

JAMES: Tu peux parler toi!

__

Ils recommencent à rire comme deux dépravés.

SIRIUS: Oh! Oh! Oh!

JAMES: Quoi? Le géant vert? Le père Noël?

SIRIUS: Tsss… sont vraiment nulles tes vannes! On avait cours avec McGo il y a 45 minutes!

JAMES: Aaaaaah… Patmol, t'as une potion contre la gueule de bois?

SIRIUS: Euh…

JAMES: Bah on est pas dans la merde!

__

Sirius éclate de rire.

~

****

Scène 2: Sirius, Severus, James, Rémus, Jérôme, Lily

SEVERUS: Et un crétin qui rigole, un! Qui dit mieux?

SIRIUS: Oh! Snivellus! (_Il court vers Severus_) Comme tu m'as manqué!

__

Sirius essaye de frapper Severus mais celui-ci arrête le coup.

REMUS: C'est pas gagné…

JEROME: C'est clair… wow… ça sentirait pas la bière?

REMUS: Oh non… 

LILY: Ah vous êtes là… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

JAMES: Aaah! Le retour de Miss-je-sais-tout! 

LILY: C'est pas vrai… mais c'est pas vrai! Dites moi que c'est pas vrai?! Vous vous êtes encore saoulés?

SIRIUS: Bah euh… non! 

JAMES: Très convainquant Patmol! 

__

Sirius rit bêtement suivi de James.

SEVERUS: Après avoir vu ça, qu'on ne me dise pas que les Gryffondors sont des êtres intelligents!

JEROME: Yek!

SEVERUS: Viens, on s'casse, faudrait pas qu'on soit vu avec _ça_!

__

Severus entraîne Jérôme qui fait un discret clin d'œil à Rémus.

LILY: Rémus je compte sur toi pour… arranger ça avant que Madame McGonagall arrive!

~

****

Scène 3: Rémus, James, Sirius

JAMES: Ah mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve celle-là!

REMUS: A un tel point que tu n'as pas pu détacher ton regard d'elle pendant les 5 minutes où elle était là…

JAMES: Hein?

SIRIUS: (_Il montre du doigt le plafond_) Souviens toi James, la pleine Lune!

JAMES: Ouaiiiii! C'est la pleine Lune!

REMUS: Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? 

JAMES: T'as qu'à pas pactiser avec l'ennemi!

SIRIUS: Ouai! Sale traître!

REMUS: Que, quoi?

JAMES: On t'a vu avec ce… euh… comment il s'appelle déjà?

SIRIUS: Euh…

JAMES: Oh et pis on s'en fout! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans le coin du couloir ensemble?

REMUS: On a échangé nos cartes Chevaliers du Zodiaque, pourquoi? Pffff…

__

Remus traverse la scène à grands pas._ James reste cloué sur place, indécis quant à la décision à prendre. Sirius se précipite derrière Rémus_.

SIRIUS: Oh non! Me dis pas que t'as échangé la carte de Ikki?!

REMUS: Oh Sirius, va voir chez Rogue si j'y suis!

__

Sirius s'arrête net dans sa course, alors que Rémus disparaît du couloir.

~ 

****

Scène 4: Sirius, Severus, Le prof de potion

SIRIUS: Quoi? Rémus? Rééééémuuuuuus! Merde! 

__

Il regarde sa montre.

SIRIUS: Et merde! … Et comment ça, va voir chez Rogue si j'y suis?

SEVERUS: Ouai, comment ça, va voir chez Rogue si j'y suis?

SIRIUS: (_Il sursaute_) AAAAAAAH! Mais quel crétin!

SEVERUS: Ooooh, je t'ai fait peur? Ze suis dézolé!

SIRIUS: Hey minute, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? T'es pas censé être en cours?

SEVERUS: Tu peux parler, abruti!

SIRIUS: Hey! Tu va voir toi!

__

Sirius essaye désespérément de tenir debout et d'attraper Severus, mais ses bras battent dans le vide.

SEVERUS: Je vois ça oui! (_Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et regarde ironiquement Sirius_)

SIRIUS: Ah tu fuis hein! T'as peur hein! C'est bien les Serpentards ça!

SEVERUS: Il est complètement bourré… complètement ravagé… on aurait presque pitié de lui… bon, qu'est tu fous là?

SIRIUS: Qu'est-ce que t'en à faire?

SEVERUS: Bon, c'est pas que tu me gênes… hum… t'aurais pas vu Zabini!

SIRIUS: Aaaaah! Zabini! Biensûr! 

SEVERUS: Ouh la la… je crois qu'un voyage à St Mangouste s'impose…

SIRIUS: Mais alors, si Zabini est pas là, c'est qu'il t'a posé un lapin! HA HA HA HA!

SEVERUS: Là, c'est décidé, je l'emmène à St Mangouste!

SIRIUS: HA HA HA HA HA! Pffff… gniark! Ha ha… MOUHAHAHAHAHA!

SEVERUS: Mais il est où le bouton pour l'arrêter?

__

Severus attrape Sirius par les épaules et le secoue.

SEVERUS: Mais tu va t'arrêter oui?!

SIRIUS: Hi hi! (_Il essuie ses larmes_) D'accord, d'accord! (_Il étouffe un fou rire_)

LE PROF: Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? Vous n'êtes pas censé être en cours? Vous ne vous battiez pas?

SIRIUS+SEVERUS: Euh… non

LE PROF: Non quoi?

SEVERUS: Non, on se battait pas…

LE PROF: Hum… et les cours?

SIRIUS: Bah, il est 16h… personnellement, je n'ai plus cours.

SEVERUS: Moi non plus.

LE PROF: Soit… 

__

Le prof s'en va et Severus lance un regard glacial à Sirius.

~

****

Scène 5: Sirius, Severus

SEVERUS: Crétin…

SIRIUS: Quoi? Je _nous_ ai sauver d'une bien pénible fin!

SEVERUS: Tu quoi? Oh et pis pourquoi j'suis encore là moi?

SIRIUS: Parce que tu es subjugué par la beauté de mes traits, par mon suprême intellect, par…

SEVERUS: Ouai, c'est ça ouai…

__

Severus traverse le couloir.

SIRIUS: Quoi? Tu m'crois pas?

_Severus se retourne_ (inutile de dire qu'il le fait élégamment, non? … pardon).

SEVERUS: Et si tu me lâchait la grappe, hein?

SIRIUS: Bah pourquoi?

SEVERUS: (_Il prend la voix de Sirius_) Bah parce que!

SIRIUS: Hum?

__

Severus soupire et se retourne pour partir.

SIRIUS: Mais… Snivelluuuuuuuuuuus!

SEVERUS: (_Dans les coulisses_) Raaaaaaaah!

SIRIUS: Bah quoi?

__

Severus ressort des coulisses.

SEVERUS: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, abruti! 

SIRIUS: Arrête de m'appeler abruti alors!

__

Ils se jaugent du regard. Severus ricane.

SEVERUS: J'y peux rien si tu es un abruti Black!

SIRIUS: Alors, je maintiens le Snivellus…

SEVERUS: Tu joues avec le feu…

SIRIUS: Mais biensûr! Ça m'fait pas peur tu sais!

__

Severus est narquois.

SIRIUS: Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

SEVERUS: Tu es effrayant quand tu t'y met Black! 

__

Severus part définitivement suivi quelques minutes plus tard par un Sirius sceptique.

~

****

Scène 6: Rémus, Jérôme

REMUS: Bon, pour un premier essai, c'est pas trop mal!

JEROME: Mouai… Sev était pas au top… je suis déçu…

REMUS: T'en fais pas, on va trouver!

JEROME: Et si on se faisait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce soir?

REMUS: Ouaiiii!

~ 

FIN DE L'ACTE II

****

Reviews:

Litacy: Voilà la suite! J'espère que ça t'as plût! Bientôt la suite… très bientôt!

Jermia: Je suis contente! Quand je dis "pion d'fac" autour de moi, presque personne ne comprend! Voilà la suite!


	4. Acte III

Attention, attention! Nouveau chapitre de ma fic! Bon, j'ai déjà fait le disclaimer, je ne recommence donc pas! Je vais parler d'un petit truc, comme ça… vous connaissez le site de JK Rowling? Il est fort sympa! http:www.jkrowling.com pour ceux et celles qui n'y sont encore pas allés!

Place aux réponses aux reviews: Avant tout, merci pour toutes ces reviews! Inutile que ça m'a énormément aidé à continuer!

****

Litacy: Et oui, le chapitre 3 est arrivé vite! J'étais entrain de l'écrire quand j'ai publié le 2, c'est pour ça! Par contre, je pensais publier l'Acte III plus vite mais j'ai été rattrapé par les TPE… ces chers TPE… lol! Les relations entre Sirius et Severus évoluent! Enfin, pour l'instant, que du côté Sirius mais… ne perdont pas espoir!

****

Dolui-amor: Toutes mes excuses pour "Taleur"! Je l'ai toujours écrit comme ça, donc voilà! Merci de me prévenir! Sinon, voilà la suite!

****

Chrisanimefan: Merci! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime ma fic! Et donc, voici la suite tant attendue (¤sans déconner?!¤ mais euh!) !!

**Catiemalefoy:** Merci Catie! Je crois que je vais bénir la muse qui m'a soufflé l'idée de faire cette fic sous forme d'une pièce de théâtre! Voilà la suite!

****

Bellatrix Black-Snape: ça m'a fait plaisir une review de toi! D'autant plus que j'attend la suite de ta fic! Bon courage pour la suite de Bellatrix, l'orgueil des Black !

****

Zairoon: Très franchement, de tous les persos de cette fic, je crois que le moins bourré, c'est Peter! Les autres sont complètement jetés! Pour les bisous entre Siri et Sev, tu pourra, dans un ou deux jour appuyer sur la flèche pour avoir le chapitre d'après!! Bave pas trop, hein!

Me fais trop bizarre de répondre à autant de reviews! Ne pas prendre la grosse tête, ne pas prendre la grosse tête!! Je sais… je dis n'importe quoi!

* * *

ACTE III:

****

**Scène 1:**** Sirius, Rémus, James, Peter**

****

SIRIUS: QUOI?

JAMES: C'est pourtant clair… Rémus nous invite à boire un coup avec un Serpentard…

SIRIUS: Mais… mais…

REMUS: Pourquoi ça te gène tellement Siri?

SIRIUS: C'est le meilleur ami de Snivellus!

REMUS: Nous y voilà!

JAMES: Ah mais c'est vrai! … oh oh! Tu as conçu un plan diabolique pour ridiculiser notre ami Snivellus devant tout le monde, c'est ça, hein?! Ah, il est trop fort ce Mumus!

REMUS: Pas du tout! On y va pour sympathiser. Jérôme est sympa, et gentil et intelligent et…

SIRIUS: Oui, bon, si tu veux sortir avec lui, t'as pas besoin de nous le présenter!

JAMES: Ah mais euh Siriuuus! C'est moi qui voulait le dire!

SIRIUS: Oh Jamie! J'suis désolé! Me pardonneras-tu jamais?

JAMES: Hum…

REMUS: Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini ici?!

PETER: C'est à quelle heure? Et c'est où? On reste combien de temps? Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire?

REMUS: Zen… tout va bien se passer, on va être gentils, ouverts d'esprit et bienveillant!

JAMES: Comment ça, on? Hey, je veux pas être mêlé à ça, moi!

SIRIUS: Moi aussi!

REMUS: Vous savez, Lily a trouvé que c'était une très bonne idée…

SIRIUS et JAMES: …

REMUS: C'est bon, alors? Pâââârfait!

Sirius et James se regardent s'éclatent la tête en duo contre la table.

¤¤¤

****

Scène 2: Severus, Jérôme, une Serpentarde

A la table voisine, un bruit similaire se fait entendre, tout droit venu du front de Severus.

JEROME: Tu sais, c'est pas si terrible une soirée, rien qu'une soirée! Si ça va pas, on s'en va. Mais je pense que ça ira… Tu sais, il est pas si méchant Rémus…

SEVERUS: Rémus par ci, Rémus par là… tu sais, dis le tout de suite si tu veux te marier avec lui!

JEROME: Oh tout de suite les grands mots!

SEVERUS: Tu me pompes l'air avec lui! C'est comme si tu me demandais de passer une soirée avec ses deux crétins de copains…

JEROME:…

SEVERUS: Oh non, pitié, ne me dis pas que… Mais t'es complètement fou!

JEROME: Bon Sev, on part dans une demi heure… à toute! (_Il se dirige vers la sortie_)

SEVERUS: Reviens ici tout de suite! Espèce de crétin! Crève-cœur! Lâche! Sale… sale Serpentard! … Et merde!

UNE SERPENTARDE: Oh, tu es vulgaire!

SEVERUS: Hey, j't'ai pas demandé de parler, ok?

Severus se dirige vers la porte pour sortir.

¤¤¤

****

Scène 3: Severus, Jérôme, Rémus, Sirius, Peter, James et Lily

Les Gryffondors sont tous assis autour d'une table (si on prend en compte que Lily est une Gryffondor…). _Jérôme et Severus se pointent_.

JAMES: Au moins, vous êtes à l'heure.

JEROME: Hey, on est pas des Poufsouffles…

Jérôme et Severus se regardent et ricanent. _Voyant les regards bizarres que leur lancent les Gryffondors, ils s'assoient_.

REMUS: Vous voulez commander quelque chose?

SIRIUS: Un jus de pomme peut-être? (_La table bouge_) Aïeuuu!

SEVERUS: Gniark!

LILY: Bon… on est là en période de trêve non?

De vagues murmures circulent autour de la table.

REMUS: Oui!

JEROME: Tout à fait! … Quoi? (_à Severus_)

SEVERUS: J'te trouve très enthousiaste…

JEROME: Oh… bin oublie ce que je viens de dire…

SIRIUS: Je reviens… _(Il se dirige vers les toilettes_)

JEROME: (_à Remus_) Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

JAMES: Ouai et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as? (_Il se prend un coup de coude de Rémus et un regard noir de Lily_)

REMUS: C'est l'émotion, je pense…

JAMES: L'émotion? Quelle émotion?

SEVERUS: Ouai, quelle émotion? Le petit chien-chien à Super-Potter est amoureux?

JAMES: Hey, Snivellus, on t'a pas sonné! (_Il fait un petit saut de côté pour éviter le coude de Rémus_) C'est bon, j'ai compris!

SEVERUS: Waw, comme il se fait dominer!

JEROME: C'est clair! … en plus, c'est pas discret!

LILY: (_Elle pousse un long soupire de découragement_). Potter? Tu ferais bien d'aller le voir…

JAMES: T'as raison Evans, j'y cours, j'y vole!

LILY: Bien…

James sort de scène.

LILY: Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lourd des fois…

SEVERUS: Des fois? Des foiiiis? Mais…

LILY: Oui, bon, ça va hein! Bon, moi, il faut que j'y aille… bonne soirée!

REMUS: Saluuut!

PETER: Au-revoir…

JEROME: Ouai, salut…

SEVERUS: …

Lily sort de scène.

SEVERUS: Depuis quand vous vous fréquenter?

REMUS: Comment ça, on se fréquente? Ah… euh… 

JEROME: Oh Sev! Tu sais très bien que (_Il avance sa main vers Severus et renverse son verre de Bière au beurre sur Sev'_) Et merde! J'suis dé-so-lé!

Remus regarde bizarrement Jérôme qui a un sourire en coin. Severus est furax et se dirige vers les toilettes.

¤¤¤

****

Scène 4: Sirius, Severus (_dans les toilettes_)

La porte des toilettes s'ouvre brusquement, laissant entrer un Severus révolté. Sirius se retourne pour regarder l'intrus.

SIRIUS: Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Snivelus?

SEVERUS: A-t-on avis, crétin…

Severus se dirige vers les lavabos et asperge abondamment sa chemise, puis, l'astique.

SEVERUS: Et merde…

SIRIUS: Oooooh, le petit Severus ne sait pas boire? Il s'est fait une tâââche!

Severus commence à enlever sa chemise.

SIRIUS: Wooow, attend, attend… Tu fais quoi, là?

SEVERUS: C'est pourtant clair, non? Ah oui, c'est vrai… j'ai un Gryffondor en face de moi… Bon, alors tu vois Black, ma chemise est sale. Pour mieux la nettoyer, je vais la mettre dans l'évier… il faut donc que je l'enlève. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, retourne toi.

SIRIUS: Bah pourquoi?

SEVERUS: Parce que!

Severus enlève sa chemise et la met dans l'évier. _Sirius s'est tourné pour être dos aux lavabos_.

SIRIUS: Tu sais qu'il existe des sorts de nettoyage? Enfin, vu l'état de tes cheveux, je doute que tu connaisses…

SEVERUS: Crétin, j'ai pas ma baguette…

SIRIUS: T'es sorti sans baguette? Et bin, t'as de la confiance à revendre toi!

SEVERUS: Tout le monde n'est pas forcément venu ici pour ridiculiser les autres…

SIRIUS: En tout cas, Rémus et ton… pote… y'a un truc qui se trame avec eux!

SEVERUS: (_Il lève sa chemise et se retourne_) C'est clair!

SIRIUS: Ouai! (_Il se retourne également_) Oh… pardon… (_Il tourne de nouveau le dos à Severus et paraît gên_)

SEVERUS: Ouuuuh, le grand Sirius Black est gêné! La hooooonte!

SIRIUS: Mais non!

SEVERUS: Retourne toi alors!

SIRIUS: NON! Euh… non… (_Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Sirius_) Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revoir ton torse famélique et blanc!

SEVERUS: Tu en meurs d'envie oui! … C'est une grande nouvelle, ça! Pas foncièrement bonne pour la population féminine, mais… Sirius Black, l'homme le plus convoité de Poudlard se damnerais pour le torse d'un abrutis de Serpentard, immonde et immorale! Tu permets? Je cours écrire à la Gazette des Sorciers!

SIRIUS: Mais arrête! Ce n'est pas (_Il se retourne_) … vrai…

SEVERUS: Vraiment?…Alors, pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux quand tu me parles?

SIRIUS: Parce que… je vérifie si tu n'as pas une quelconque marque sur ton avant-bras!

SEVERUS: (_Il paraît vexé _) T'es irrécupérable… (_Il se dirige vers la porte_)

SIRIUS: Attends!

SEVERUS: (_Sa main est en suspend au dessus de la clenche de la porte_) Pourquoi?

SIRIUS: On est censé faire la paix, non?

SEVERUS: ça c'est l'âme des Gryffondors… faire la paix… c'est impossible!

Severus ouvre la porte et sort.

¤¤¤

****

Scène 5: Sirius, James, Severus, Jérôme (_Dans les toilettes_)

JAMES: Mais merde, Patmol! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

SIRIUS: Je campe ici, ça se voit pas?

JAMES: ça, tu me l'a déjà dis tout à l'heure! Tu viens cette fois?

SIRIUS: Désolé, je peux pas…

JAMES: Mais pourquoi?

SIRIUS: Je sais pas… Pendant des mois, je me suis convaincu d'une chose et je viens de me rendre compte qu'elle est complètement fausse…

JAMES: Hein? … Bon, viens comater à table, s'il-te-plaît!

La porte s'ouvre à toute volée.

JEROME: Ah non Sev'! Tu sais très bien que… (_Il s'arrête net en voyant Sirius et James, du coup, Severus se le prend de plein fouet_) On vous dérange peut-être?!

SEVERUS: Je crois que Black a un sérieux problème… une mauvaise note en… _Charmes_, peut-être?

JEROME: Bon, si vous sortiez d'ici?

SIRIUS et JAMES: NON!

JEROME: Ah… Vous savez que Rémus est tout seul? Sauf si on compte Pettigrow…

SIRIUS: T'as qu'à aller le rejoindre!

SEVERUS: (_Il murmure_) C'est clair…

JEROME: SEV? Je t'ai entendu Sev'!

SEVERUS: … Entendu quoi? Hum…

¤¤¤

****

Scène 6: Rémus, Sirius, James, Peter, Severus, Jérôme _(à table)_

REMUS: Avouez, vous vous êtes ligués pour me tuer…

JAMES: Mais non!

SIRIUS: Pas-du-tout!

REMUS: Mouai… Et vous?

SEVERUS: Nous quoi? Pas que ça à faire que de s'occuper de l'état d'âme des Gryffondors!

JEROME: C'est clair! (_La table bouge_) Aïeuuu !

SEVERUS: Comment ça, "Aïeuuu"?

SIRIUS: Moi, ça me paraît é-vi-dent!

JAMES: Rémus, le justicier masqué a encore frappé!

SEVERUS: Bon, on fait la paix et on s'casse?

JAMES: ça m'va!

SIRIUS: Moi aussi!

Jérôme et Rémus se regardent.

REMUS: C'est pas aussi simple!

SIRIUS: Mais si! Regarde! (_Il tend sa main vers Severus et lève les yeux. Sirius est bouche bée et sa main reste en suspens au milieu de la table._)

SEVERUS: (_Il attrape la main du Sirius, leurs visages sont distancés de seulement quelque millimètres_) Bou!

SIRIUS: (_Il se rassoit_) Très drôle!

SEVERUS: Je trouve aussi! (_Un sourire narquois s'installe sur son visage victorieux_)

JAMES: Bon, moi, j'y vais.

SIRIUS: Moi aussi!

REMUS: Attendez! (_James et Sirius lui font un petit "coucou" de la main et sortent de scène_) Bon bin, tu viens Peter?

PETER: Euh… oui.

REMUS: Jérôme?

JEROME: Ouaip! J'suis là!

Jérôme, Peter et Rémus se dirigent vers la sortie._ On peux entendre un "_On aura au moins essayé "_ lorsqu'ils sortent_.

¤¤¤

****

Scène 7: Sirius, Severus (_Devant le bar_)

Sirius attend seul dehors. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser sortir Severus.

SIRIUS: Ah bin enfin! C'est long un Serpentard!

SEVERUS: Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, encore? T'es pas partit avec tes super potes les Gryffondors?

SIRIUS: Je te signale que dans ces fameux potes, il y a ton copain, là euh…. Jérôme!

SEVERUS: Et alors? Il fait ce qu'il veut!

SIRIUS: Bin moi aussi! Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe!

SEVERUS: Comment ça?

SIRIUS: Bon, je sais qu'on s'est toujours détesté, mais… je supporte pas de voir Rémus comme ça! Il cache quelque chose et je suis sûr que tu le sais!

SEVERUS: J'en sais pas plus que toi, Black!

SIRIUS: Au fait… désolé pour tout à l'heure…

Severus hausse un sourcil.

SEVERUS: Pour quoi?

SIRIUS: Pour le… euh, tatouage…

SEVERUS: Ah… pas grave… (_Severus commence à partir_)

SIRIUS: Bon bin… à plus alors?

SEVERUS: Ouai…

SIRIUS: Euh… Rogue?

Ledit Severus se retourne.

SEVERUS: Quoi?

SIRIUS: Bin… bonne nuit!

SEVERUS: Ouai…

SIRIUS: (_Il parle avec une toute petite voix, comme intimidé _) Severus?

SEVERUS: Quoi encore?

SIRIUS: Bah… à demain!

SEVERUS: Ah… euh ouai… si tu veux ouai!

SIRIUS: On peux se voir demain?

SEVERUS: Pour faire quoi?

SIRIUS: J'sais pas… Pour rigoler, martyriser des Serpentards… (_Severus est visiblement choqué _) Ah oui c'est vrai, t'es un Serpentard… Oublie ça alors! Tu vois où c'est la statue de la sorcière borgne?

SEVERUS: Ouai, pourquoi?

SIRIUS: Bin, j'me disais que, éventuellement, tu pourrais m'aider mes révisions en potion, demain vers 8h…

SEVERUS: Et j'y gagne quoi, moi?

SIRIUS: Ah, tout de suite! Toute ma gratitude? Le privilège de passer du temps avec moi? Euh…

SEVERUS: J'verrais bien… Salut.

Severus sort laissant un Sirius déboussolé.

Fin de l'Acte III

* * *

Voilà! Alors je sais que j'avais dis qu'il n'y aurais que 3 Actes mais finalement, ça va mieux comme ça… Et en y regardant bien, je prend beaucoup de libertés avec le genre des pièces classiques! Mais qui s'en soucie? Moi en fait! Cher public, tu as donc l'immense honneur d'avoir un Acte de rab'!

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs préférées. Ça m'a fait immensément plaisir!


	5. Acte IV

Bonjour tout le monde! Et voilà donc le dernier chapitre de Dans l'arène de Poudlard

* * *

**Actionage du mode reviewation:**

**Chrisanimefan:** Salut vous! Je vais m'inscrire à la mailing dont tu m'as parlé, merci de m'en avoir parlé d'ailleurs! Je veux bien rajouter quelques gestes mais le problème, c'est que j'ai l'image toute faite dans ma tête de chaques scènes, alors parfois, mon subconscient juge inutile de préciser quelques petites choses quand j'écris! Voilà! Sinon, merci de suivre ma fic! Même si elle est finie...

**Catiemalefoy() :** Ne t'inquiète pas! Voilà la suite! Bon, c'est la fin, mais c'est la suite quand même!

* * *

**Acte IV**

**Scène 1:**** Sirius, Severus** (_Devant la sorcière borgne_)

Sirius est entrain de chercher quelque chose parterre. Severus passe devant lui.

SIRIUS: Hey! Severus!

SEVERUS: Black…

SIRIUS: Tu te souviens? On avait euh… enfin, non, c'est pas un rendez-vous mais…

SEVERUS: Je me souviens oui.

SIRIUS: Ah… bien bien bien bien! Euh…

SEVERUS: Tu veux aller où pour réviser?

SIRIUS: Dans la salle d'étude des cachots?

SEVERUS: Mouai…

SIRIUS: Quoi "Mouai" ?

SEVERUS: Bin, on aurait pu aller dehors, vu le soleil et la relativement bonne température ambiante…

SIRIUS: Hein?

SEVERUS: Bah quoi?

SIRIUS: Toi, Severus Rogue, Monsieur cachet d'aspirine qui se cache à longueur de journée dans les cachots, me propose d'aller dehors? Etrange…

SEVERUS: C'est toi qui est étrange Black!

¤¤¤

****

Scène 2: Sirius, Severus (_Dans la salle d'étude des cachots, pleine de chaudrons_)

Sirius s'assoit à une table et rêvasse.

SEVERUS: Bon, on y va?

SIRIUS: Ouai!

Sirius déballe son matériel et sort ses livres. Il en ouvre un à une page et brandis son livre sous le nez de Severus.

SIRIUS: Celle-là! J'arrive pas à la faire!

SEVERUS: (_Quelque peu narquois_) Tu sais au moins à quoi elle sert?

SIRIUS: Bon ça va hein! Je suis peut-être un Gryffondor mais je suis pas un crétin fini!

SEVERUS:…

SIRIUS: Je suis un peu bête, c'est vrai…

SEVERUS: Hum!

SIRIUS: Beaucoup?

SEVERUS: Mmmmh… (_Il paraît heureux_)

SIRIUS: (_Il sourit_) Passionnément? (_Soupir de Severus_) A la folie?

SEVERUS: Pitié! Bon, commence, je regarde.

Le silence est quasi religieux. Sirius suit avec minutie les instructions du livre, Severus regardant par-dessus son épaule, les bras croisés dans son dos, le sourcil interrogateur.

SEVERUS: Minute Papillon! Relis bien ce qui est écrit!

SIRIUS: Je dois nettoyer et couper les racines de Mandragore, puis les jeter une après l'autre en attendant bien 10 secondes avant de jeter la suivante... ah d'accord...

SEVERUS: Je pense que si tu n'y arrivais pas, c'est seulement à cause de ça...

SIRIUS: J'peux jeter les racines maintenant? (_Il associe le geste à la parole_)

SEVERUS: NON!

Le chaudron explose. Quand la fumée se dissipe, Sirius est allongé sur le sol, apparemment _évanoui. Severus se précipite, alarmé par l'attitude de Sirius._

SEVERUS: Crétin de Gryffondor! Peux pas attendre non! (_Il défait la cravate de Sirius, ouvre sa chemise et vérifie si Sirius respire_) Et merde! (_Il commence à faire du bouche à bouche à Sirius et se relève subitement_) Normalement, lorsque on fait du bouche à bouche, la personne évanouie n'est pas censé profiter de la situation pour glisser sa...

SIRIUS: Oh ça va, hein! Bon allez, reviens là qu'on recommence!

SEVERUS: Plutôt me jeter dans le lac que de recommencer!

SIRIUS: Mais pourquoi?

SEVERUS: Parce que!

Il sort précipitamment de la salle d'étude, laissant Sirius, allongé sur le sol, se tenant sur les coudes, ébouriffé et presque dénudé .

¤¤¤

****

Scène 3: Rémus, Jérôme, Severus

JEROME: Rémus? T'as pas croisé Sev'?

REMUS: Sev? Ah, Rogue! Euh non… et toi, t'as pas vu Sirius?

JEROME: Non… ça m'énerve, j'voulais lui proposer d'aider Black pour ses révisions en potions, parce que bon, il en a besoin quand même!

REMUS: ça aurait fait louche quand même, non?

JEROME: Bah non… Enfin je crois pas! Ah bin tiens! Le voilà!

Severus entre sur scène, rouge de honte et de colère.

JEROME: Seeeeev! Ça va? Dis, Rémus viens de me dire que Sirius avait du mal en potions.

SEVERUS: (_Il ne s'arrête même pas devant Jérôme et Rémus_) Rien à faire! Il s'assume! (_Il sort de scène_)

JEROME: Wow… la dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, c'est quand Potter lui a sauvé la vie…

REMUS: Hum euh…

JEROME: Et pour Potter?

REMUS: ça avance… en tout cas, beaucoup plus vite que les deux-là! J'ai vu James, il m'a dit qu'il sort avec Lily.

JEROME: Ah!

Rémus et Jérôme rigolent.

JEROME: Bon, je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passe. On se voit en cours?

REMUS: Oui!

Rémus sort d'un côté de la scène alors que Severus apparaît de l'autre.

JEROME: Ah! Severus! Euh… Qu'est qu'il y a?

SEVERUS: RIEN! Il n'y a RIEN du tout!

JEROME: C'est flagrant!

Severus se laisse tomber sur une chaise._ Il est toujours visiblement en colère et pas près d'expliquer pourquoi_.

JEROME: Bon, allez, explique moi!

SEVERUS: Promis, tu ne dis rien à _personne_?

JEROME: A qui veux-tu que je le dise?

_Severus pousse un soupir blasé _.

JEROME: Bon allez! Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire ta mijaurée comme ça?!

SEVERUS: (_Il lance un regard noir à Jérôme_) Bon, j'aidais une personne et la potion a explosé. Je l'ai vu inerte sur le sol, j'ai donc regardée si elle n'était qu'évanouie… apparemment, elle ne respirais plus, alors, tu vois, je lui ai fais du bouche à bouche.

JEROME: T'as pris quand des cours de secourisme avec l'infirmière? Ouai, bon, peu importe pour le moment. Tu disais donc, le bouche à bouche…

Severus regarde de travers Jérôme.

JEROME: Quoi? Je vois pas pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça! … oh… Et bin quoi? Tu va pas me dire que t'as jamais embrassé personne!

SEVERUS: C'est pas ça! On est censé se haïr!

JEROME: Sev', tu détestes les 3/4 de l'école…

SEVERUS: Et alors? C'est complètement immature comme comportement!

JEROME: (_Il soupire, mais sourit quand même_) C'est qui?

SEVERUS: Qui?

JEROME: Qui t'as embrassé?

SEVERUS: Personne!

JEROME: Sev…

SEVERUS: Laisse tomber et va voir _ton Rémus_!

JEROME: Sev'! … Attention! Je vais utiliser le Véritasérum!

SEVERUS: Ouuuuh! Tu me fais peur! … Euh, à plus! (_Il se précipite vers la sortie_)

JEROME: Argh! Ça va pas ça! Ça va pas!

Rémus se dirige vers Jérôme.

REMUS: T'as trouvé Séverus? Moi, Sirius m'a dis qu'il travaillait son cours de potions.

JEROME: Ah bon? Ça, ça peux être pas mal!

REMUS: Pourquoi?

JEROME: Sev vient de m'avouer qu'il aidait quelqu'un en potion et que, suite à un accident, ladite personne l'a embrassé. Il a parut tellement choqué que ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il ai aimé!

REMUS: Oula! Problème en vu! J'vais demander à Sirius s'il a vu quelqu'un!

JEROME: Ok!

¤¤¤

****

Scène 4: Rémus, Sirius, Severus

REMUS: Sirius? Euh… Quand t'étais en étude pour tes révisions, t'as vu quelqu'un dans les salles d'à côté?

SIRIUS: Non, pourquoi?

REMUS: Euh… comme ça!

SIRIUS: Dis Mumus, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques avec Jérôme Zabini?

REMUS (_Il paraît gêné _) Comment ça?

SIRIUS: J'ai rien contre le fait que tu te fasses d'autres amis mais… Vous avez l'air de comploter quelque chose…

REMUS: Pas du tout!

SIRIUS: Hum ok … Oh non…

Severus est apparu sur scène et se dirige vers Sirius. Il l'attrape par la capuche de sa cape.

SEVERUS: Toi, il faut qu'on parle!

SIRIUS: Euh, d'accord!

REMUS: (_Il est dépassé par les évènements_) Bon bin, je vous laisse!

Rémus sort de scène.

SEVERUS: Pourquoi tu as fait _ça_?

SIRIUS: Fait quoi?

SEVERUS: Oh, fait pas l'innocent avec moi!

SIRIUS: J'ai juste profité de la situation!

SEVERUS: Y'a des moments pour tout et là, c'était pas le moment!

SIRIUS: Tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour moi?

SEVERUS: Je m'inquiétais pour la plénitude des ondes de la salle d'étude. Si quelqu'un venait à mourir dedans, son équilibre cosmique serait complètement déstabilisé!

SIRIUS: Waw l'autre! Bon, écoute, je m'excuse…

SEVERUS: Comment ça, tu t'excuses?

SIRIUS: Bin oui, j'ai comme l'impression de t'avoir froissé en… _profitant de la situation_.

SEVERUS: Merde! T'aurais pû prévenir!

SIRIUS: Dans ce genre de moment, on ne prévient pas!

SEVERUS: Prévenir que t'étais vivant! J'en ai rien à faire du reste!

SIRIUS: Vraiment?

SEVERUS: Oui, vraiment!

Severus sort et Sirius reste planté au milieu de la scène.

¤¤¤

**Scène 5: Rémus, Sirius, Jérôme**

Rémus entre sur scène.

REMUS: Sirius? Ça va? Tu paraît complètement dépassé par les évènements

SIRIUS: Rémus, achève moi s'il te plaît…

REMUS: Hum euh… je viens d'apprendre que James sort avec Lily…

SIRIUS: Aaaaaaaaah! Donne moi une corde pour me pendre!

REMUS: Sirius! Reprend toi voyons!

Sirius regarde Rémus, un lourd silence s'installe entre eux._ Sirius se met à tripoter sa robe de sorcier_.

SIRIUS: (_Il chantonne_) Maiiis, le matou revient, le jour suivant. Mais le matou revient, il est toujours vivant.

REMUS: Sirius…

SIRIUS: Le matou revient, tindiiiiiiiiiin!

REMUS: Hum Sirius?

SIRIUS: Vi?

REMUS: ça va?

SIRIUS: Tout est sous contrôle!

REMUS: Vraiment?

SIRIUS: Oui, oui!

REMUS: Ok! Bon euh… j'me disais que tu pourrais réviser les potions avec Rogue…

SIRIUS: Ah mais lâchez moi la grappe avec cet abruti! _(Il lève les bras au ciel et sort de scène)_

REMUS: Oula… je comprend plus rien! Hey! Jérôme! (_Jérôme se dirige vers Rémus, l'esprit apparemment ailleurs_) ****

JEROME: Rémus, je suis dans le vague! Sev est complètement bizarre!

REMUS: ça, on le savait déjà!

JEROME: (_Il lance un regard noir à Rémus_) Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire! Il ne veut plus du tout attendre parler de Black, alors que d'habitude, il n'arrête pas de déverser son venin sur lui…

REMUS: Sirius aussi… ne veut plus entendre parler de Rogue… c'est bizarre ça…

JEROME: Ouai…

¤¤¤

**Scène 6: Sirius, Severus** (_Dans un couloir_)

Sirius est assis contre un mur, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Visiblement, il réfléchis intensément. Sévérus entre en scène.

SIRIUS: Oh non, pas lui… Il manquait plus que ça…

SEVERUS: Qui sème les grains…

SIRIUS: Ouai, ouai, je sais. J'ai récolté la tempête, et bla bla bla! (_Il respire un bon coup et se lève face à Severus_) Je suppose que tu veux oublier toute cette histoire…

SEVERUS: (_Il prend un air innocent_) Mais de quoi tu parles?

SIRIUS: Ok… sache seulement que ce n'était pas pour t'embêter… je… euh...

SEVERUS: Quoi? Abrège, j'ai pas que ça à faire, _moi_!

Sirius regarde intensément Severus qui paraît de plus en plus courrouc. _Le regard de Sirius est suppliant_._ Puis, il se reprend, avec un regard déterminé il avance vers Severus_.

SIRIUS: Espèce d'abruti sans bornes! (_Il tire la cravate de Severus et le colle à lui_) Tu ne peux donc pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de toi? (_Il embrasse sauvagement un Severus complètement à côté de la plaque_) Non, Monsieur reste imperturbable. (_Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Severus, qui ne bouge toujours pas et ne réagis pas_) Tu va voir!

Sirius défait la cravate de Severus, toujours complètement paumé. Puis, il commence à déboutonner la chemise de Severus qui visiblement, se reprend en repoussant Sirius.

SEVERUS: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

SIRIUS: J'suis vraiment obligé de te faire un dessin? Nan, parce que là, j'ai la tête ailleurs, tu vois!

SEVERUS: Mais… mais…

SIRIUS: (_Il est "légèrement" frustré et impatient_) Quoi?

SEVERUS: Attend, tu ne peux pas être sérieux là!

SIRIUS: Bien sûr que si!

SEVERUS: Ah… bon bin d'accord!

Ils se jettent dans les bras, l'un dans l'autre, riant, dansant et se caressant. Leurs regards se croisent. Leurs lèvres se joignent. Leurs mains tremblent, fébriles.

SIRIUS: Dis, amour…

SEVERUS: Hum?

SIRIUS: On pourrait peut-être aller autre part que dans ce couloir, non?

Severus sourit, prend la main de Sirius, le traîne, ouvre une porte, le pousse à l'intérieur et claque la porte.

**Scène 7: Rémus** (_Devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvent Sirius et Severus_) **et avec l'aimable participation des voix de Sirius et Severus**

REMUS: (_Il regarde la porte cr il sait que Sirius etSeverus sont _dedans) J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas encore se battre. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre eux… c'est pourtant flagrant qu'ils se désirent! Zut! Pourtant, j'ai le flaire pour ça! Visiblement, ma lycanthropie ne me sert définitivement plus à rien! Enfin… au moins James et Lily fil le parfait amour! Ça me met du baume au cœur tout ça! Et Jérôme qui me dis que Rogue marmonne le nom de Sirius toutes les nuits dans ces rêves… Non, franchement, je ne comprend pas! D'ailleurs, je les trouve bien silencieux là-dedans… on devrait entendre des éclats de voix, des chaises qui cassent, des bruits quoi! Mais non, rien! Je suis dans un monde parallèle… Ah oui! C'est ça! Je suis dans un monde parallèle! Bon… sortons, Sirius de là, j'ai peur pour la vie de mon Patmol!

Il toc à la porte.

REMUS: Sirius? Sirius! Répond moi, s'il-te-plaît!

On entend des jurons étouffés derrière la porte.

voix de SIRIUS: Rémus? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout là?

REMUS: (_Il se penche et colle son oreille sur la porte_) Je viens te délivrer de l'affreuse situation dans laquelle tu t'es fourrée!

Encore une série de jurons.

voix de SIRIUS: Ehm, euh… Ecoute, tout est sous contrôle, d'accord?

REMUS: Sûr?

voix de SIRIUS: Uh! Uh!

REMUS: Bon et bien, je vous laisse alors?

voix de SIRIUS: Uh! Uh!

REMUS: Vous ne vous battrez pas?

voix de SIRIUS: Non!

Un rire particulièrement sadique ce fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

REMUS: Ok… à plus alors!

Rémus s'éloigne, il s'arrête à l'extrémité de la scène.

REMUS: Quand même, j'aimerais bien qu'ils essayent au moins de se réconcilier au lieu de se battre dans ce placard!

Lorsque Rémus sort définitivement, la porte s'ouvre doucement et laisse passer la tête d'un Severus tout ébouriff._ Il referme la porte tout sourire et des éclats de rires se font entendre_.

**Fin de l'Acte IV**

**Et fin de la pièce**

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

ça me fait tout bizarre d'avoir terminé une fic, surtout que c'est ma dernière création en date! Celà dit, vous pouvez toujours m'écrire des reviews! Je me ferai une joie d'uploader ma fic pour y répondre! ... et voilà, maintenant je vais retourner à l'écriture de Jeune padawan et d'un nouveau one shot de Une semaine dans la vie d'Harry et compagnie. Je vous dis donc à plus tard!


	6. Réponse aux reviews et annonce

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

****

Je répond aux reviews, et puis, après, je ferai une petite annonce...

¤¤¤

**Réponse aux reviews: **

****

Merci à tout le monde de m'avoir écrit!

**Catiemalefoy:** Ravie que ça vous plaise!! Tu va mettre une fic? C'est cool ça, j'ai hâte de la lire! A bientôt alors!

**Miss i hate cho:** Moi aussi, j'aime pas Cho... m'enfin, je crois que c'est le cas de pas mal de monde! Donc, ma fic est (seulement) supportable?! Je rigole! Je suis contente que tu apprécie... c'est tellement bien les slashs! lol! Et oui, c'est déjà fini, mais va voir l'annonce! ;-)

**Chrisanimefan:** La fin est rapide oui, c'est vrai! Mais je voulais aller manger une barbe à papa alors bon.... N'importe quoi! J'aurai pû un peu plus... approfondir mais l'acte aurait été trop long, et je voulais pas en remettre un autre. Sinon, d'accord, j'te fais une fic! Mais pas tout de suite, faut que j'update mes autres fics... Cependant, merci d'avoir suivi ma fic et de trouver qu'elle est sympa!

**Bellatrix Black-Snape:** ça m'a fait rigoler ta deuxième review! Mais non, tu n'es pas bête! ... enfin, je crois pas! En tout cas, merci pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu me dis! Et pis remets toi vite à ta fic Lulu, parce que moi, je veux savoir la suite!

Encore merci à tout le monde pour toutes les reviews! ça m'a fait énormément plaisir! Place à l'annonce...

¤¤¤

**Annonce:**

****

Alors, vu que ça m'a énormément plû d'écrire ce slash, je compte bien remettre le couvert (j'aime bien cette expression... hum!). Pas sous forme de pièce, non! J'ai relevé une fois le défi que je me suis lancée, je vais attendre un peu avant de recommencer! Donc, bientôt (enfin bientôt... tout est relatif!) j'écrirai un autre slash avec nos amis Siri et Sev' qui sera, cette fois, un peu plus long et plus fourni!

Sinon, je vais, veinement, essayé d'écrire une espèce de tragédie. En gros, une fic où je pourrais pas beaucoup placer mon "humour" (autrement dit "ma raison de vivre" !).

A part ça, moi ça va! lol!

Je vous dit au-revoir, bonne soirée et à plus tard!

Lani, fournisseuse de peluches avec son fidèle bras droit Pikachu qui lance des éclairs.

PS: Vous pouvez toujours aller lire mes deux autres fics, même si c'est du n'importe quoi!


End file.
